part 2 of eggsy and daddy
by abbie12xxx
Summary: the next part of harry and eggsy life as father and son


t's too early Daddy," eggsy whined as harry pulled the blankets up to cover him.

harry turned to pull the curtains shut as he answered eggsy, "It's 8:30. And it's an 8:30 bedtime for the rest of the week. You're lucky I'm not spanking you."

Settling on the bed, he brushed eggsy's hair off of his forehead.

"But I'm not even tired yet."

harry smiled at that, leaning over to kiss eggsy, "for a little boy who isn't tired, you're whining an awful lot."

eggsy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Daddy, who only stood up and went to the door. Clicking the light off, he stood silhouetted in the doorway. "Good night eggsy, sweet dreams."

Daddy left, leaving the door open just enough for just a little light from the hallway to keep the room from being completely dark. eggsy could hear the television being turned on in the living room.

He glared even harder at the door, outraged. It was bad enough to be sent to bed at 8:30 like a baby, but for Daddy to be on the couch watching television made it even worse. eggsy lay on the bed, fuming, as he listened.

His discontent only grew as he realized that Daddy was watching Law and Order, a show that eggsy loved but had been banned as being too violent after a particularly bad episode had given him nightmares.

This sucked. He was all alone in bed at 8:43 on a Friday evening. And it was too damn hot. He kicked the sheets off and to the bottom of the bed, scrunching them up along the footboard. He gave an extra kick for good measure, knowing that Daddy was likely listening.

He wasn't wrong, "eggsy," Daddy's voice called quietly from the living room, "go to sleep."

eggsy mimicked Daddy silently with an ugly look on his face, then thought of something. "I'm thirsty," he called back.

He heard Daddy getting up and going to the kitchen, then walking toward the bedroom. Rather than turn on the light, he simply opened up the door more so that he could see from the light in the hallway. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to eggsy, Daddy handed him a sippy cup.

After drinking a little bit, eggsy put it back down and looked at Daddy.

"You okay now?"

"I want cuddles," eggsy made his voice as pathetic as possible, and he was careful not to smile when Daddy gestured for him to move over so that he could hold eggsy They sat together for about ten minutes, then Daddy stood up again.

"Alright, you've had cuddles. You have a cup of water. We read a story. It's time to sleep."

eggsy ran through other things he could use to keep Daddy in the room. "It's too hot in here?" he said uncertainly.

Daddy stood up, nodding at this, then began shaking out the sheet at the foot of the bed. After draping the blanket and the comforter over the footboard, he pulled just the thin cotton sheet up and over eggsy. "Good night Buddy. Sleep tight." After kissing eggsy good night, he again made to leave the room.

"I don't want to be in here by myself," eggsy burst out.

Daddy paused in the doorway, his back to eggsy, "It's time for bed eggsy. I'm sorry that you're upset about being sent to bed early, but you need to lay down and close your eyes kiddo. I don't want to come in here again." And with that, he left eggsy again.

eggsy stuck out his tongue at the door, then lay flat on his back, glaring at the ceiling. He didn't want to be in bed all by himself. Daddy was being unreasonable.

I mean, maybe Daddy thought eggsy needed more sleep just because eggsy had maybe not kept to his normal bedtime when Daddy went away on a mission in sweeden. And yeah, maybe eggsy had been cranky because of it, but he didn't like harry leaving and not being able to go with him.

And sure, Daddy had talked with eggsy about the rules before he had left (and every time they talked on the phone), but still, how was eggsy supposed to know that Daddy meant that he had to go to bed at 10:30 still. Just because Daddy told him. And called him every night at 10:15 to talk and tell him good night.

So now, Daddy was being unreasonably snippy about it, just because when he got back, very early this morning (2:00 AM), eggsy had been sprawled on his stomach in the living room surfing the Internet.

He had taken one look at eggsy and raised an eyebrow pointedly. "That doesn't look like bed young man."

Deciding to ignore it, eggsy stood up and flung himself at Daddy, hugging him and half-hanging from his neck, "Daddy! You're home!"

harry had gently detached eggsy's hands from behind his neck and nodded. "Yes I am home eggsy. And imagine my surprise to see my son up in the living room, still in training clothes, when we talked four hours ago and I was assured that you were in bed, in pajamas, about to turn off the lights and sleep. That wouldn't have been a lie, would it eggsy?"

eggsy suddenly found the ground very interesting as he stalled for time, "Um...I couldn't sleep without you here?" he asked rather than answered.

"Hmmmm, well, I'm here now. Go get into bed, I'll be in in a minute." harry nodded toward the bedroom, and eggsy took off like a shot. If Daddy was going to spank him, following directions now would likely lessen how bad that was going to be, and if Daddy wasn't sure, eggsy didn't want to give him any more reason to think a spanking was necessary.

harry turned off the computer and the lights, locked the front door, and went back to the bedroom. Where he found his son in his pajamas, sitting under the covers, smiling angelically at him.

"I missed you!" eggsy said, his voice determinedly bright.

harry dumped his bags down and came over to kiss eggsy forehead, "I missed you too. I wish you could have come with me," he sat down on the bed heavily. harry mission was top secret and he decided that eggsy still needed more training before taking on something like that.

"Did you get to bed on time at all while I was gone eggsy?"

eggsy debated between telling the truth and getting in trouble, and lying and having harry not believe him..."No sir," he said, looking down at the comforter.

"I ought to give you cod liver oil for lying. I talked with you every day eggsy. Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble?"

eggsy shrugged at this. He could have gone to sleep, but having harry gone had been kind of like a vacation from rules.

This was not the right reaction. Daddy got up and got the oil from the bathroom. He made eggsy swallow two spoonfuls of it, and then crawled back into bed.

"You're going to bed early to make up for the sleep you lost."

"'K Daddy," eggsy thought that sounded better than a spanking. Plus, he was tired; maybe the extra sleep would be nice.

And the first night, it kind of was. Daddy had forced him out of bed in the morning so that he would make it to his training class on time, and going to bed at 8:30 hadn't seemed that bad because he was so tired. eggsy hadn't really paid attention to what Daddy said to him while he was getting ready for bed, that this new bedtime was for a week.

But now it was Friday, and eggsy was stuck in bed again, and he wasn't tired. Shoving the sheet back off of himself, he decided this had gone on long enough. He wasn't tired; it was stupid to be in bed by himself. Standing up, he began to make his way to the living room so he could share this point of view with Daddy.

He made it to the doorway before Daddy interrupted this thought process, "eggsy, you'd better get back into bed, or I'll come in and help you to bed. And if I have to help you, I'm bringing the spoon."

eggsy considered this offer for a second, and then fled back to bed. Pulling the sheet over himself, he lay on his side. He didn't want to be in bed, and he wasn't even tired.

And it was with this thought that Kurt fell asleep.

Saturday evening found harry and eggsy locked in a battle of wills. They had finished eating dinner, and eggsy had turned on the television.

"You've got about fifteen minutes eggsy, then it's time for a bath."

eggsy didn't respond, simply sitting on the couch.

"eggsy? Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes," eggsy said, exasperated.

Daddy stepped out of the kitchen, dish towel in hand, and cocked his head to the side, "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right."

eggsy sighed, then responded again, "I heard you," irritation clear in his voice.

harry tossed the dishtowel on the table and walked over to eggsy, standing between him and the television, "You can go wait in the corner until I call you please."

"Daddy!" eggsy didn't want to go to time-out.

"Go on, time-out. 15 minutes."

"But you said I only had 15 minutes to watch TV."

"I did; then, you had an attitude problem, and now you don't get to watch cartoons before your bath. Go sit in time-out now eggsy. If you make me tell you again, you're going to be looking at a bedtime spanking too."

With a filthy look on his face, eggsy stormed to the corner and waited, "This is stupid dad. You were gone like all week. I want to spend some time with you."

"No talking in the corner eggsy." harry's voice was dismissive; eggsy hated that. He almost kicked the wall in frustration, but he managed to stop himself just in time.

He stood there silently, waiting to be let out. When harry called him over, eggsy forced his face into his most apologetic expression. Walking slowly over to harry on the couch, he hugged him.

"Sorry Dad," he whispered into harry's ear.

"Thank you for apologizing kiddo . Come on, let's go take a bath."

"Please, can't I stay up just a little while longer Daddy?" eggsy tried to make himself sound as sweet as possible when he asked.

"No you cannot eggsy, but thank you for asking so politely," harry replied, standing up and walking to the bathroom. When he got there and realized that he hadn't been followed, he stuck his head out into the hallway, "time for a shower kiddo." It wasn't an invitation.

eggsy walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. He didn't want to go to bed yet. He decided to try just one more time, "pleeeeeeease?" he whined piteously.

"Nope. Come go get a shower while i lay out your pyjamas ,"

15 minutes later eggsy got out of the shower and put his pyjamas on,he then walked into the living room were he found harry

"I don't like early bedtime," he pouted, sitting down

"You don't say," harry replied

"Won't you at least stay with me until i fall asleep?"

"it wouldn't be much of a punishment if I did that, would it eggsy?"

"No," eggsy's face was sullen.

"It's only a week."

"Fine," eggsy huffed

"bedtime" harry said as he stood up

eggsy crossed his arms across his chest, "I'm not ready."

"Do you want a spanking before bed?"

eggsy shook his head vehemently at that, "no."

they walked to eggsy bedroom together before harry Pulled the covers down on eggsy bed, he gestured for him to climb in, and then went to grab a new book. Settling down next to his son, he opened the book.

"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank..." Noah read through the first chapter before calmly putting a bookmark in and placing the book on his table.

Leaning in, he kissed eggsy forehead,then stood up to leave

eggsy grabbed harrys arm and said "please stay

Calmly detaching himself from eggsy, Daddy stepped backward. "i would; it's unfortunate that you're in trouble. I love you son. Goodnight," and with that, he walked out of the room; he was seriously considering taking a cold shower.

As he thought about this, he heard a crash. He ran back into the bedroom and stared at Kurt, who was sitting up in bed with both hands over his mouth. Looking at the dresser near the door, Noah saw the source of the noise.

A framed photograph of eggsy and his mum had been sitting on the dresser since eggsy had moved into harry's house . It was now on the ground, with the copy of Alice in Wonderland on top of it. harry looked at it for a minute, then nodded shortly, retrieving the hairbrush from the top of the dresser.

"Okay then. I was hoping we could get through the week without this," crossing the floor, he pulled eggsy out of bed by one arm. Seating himself on the edge of the bed, he began calmly sliding eggsy's pajama bottoms down.

eggsy had been frozen from the second he saw the photograph knocked off, but realizing that he was now standing in front of Daddy and very rapidly losing his pants, he snapped out of it. Grabbing the waistband of his pajamas, he tried to keep them up while babbling an explanation, "I'm sorry Daddy-it was an accident. I didn't mean it."

"Really? Throwing the book across the room was an accident? Because I'm not sure how you could accidentally lean over to pick something up from my nightstand and then throw it across the room."

eggsy bit his lip and looked down at the floor, not letting go of his pants. He couldn't really answer that.

"I'm waiting son. You want to give me an explanation as to how that would accidentally happen?"

A tear slipped down eggsy's cheek. He was about to get spanked, and it was going to suck. harry was not a fan of temper tantrums, and eggsy was pretty sure that throwing a book was going to fall firmly into that camp, "I was just mad," he whimpered.

"Move your hands," harry's face was determined.

"Noooooooo," eggsy whined, "I don't want a spanking."

"One."

"Don't count!"

"Do what I told you and I won't have to eggsy. Two."

Relinquishing his hold on the pants, eggsy's hands went up, hiding his face, "I don't want you to spank me," he cried, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet in an effort to not stomp.

"Really? Because you've been acting like you want a spanking since last night. I should have just done it then and gotten it over with," Daddy sounded exasperated as he finished sliding eggsy's pants to his knees. Guiding him across his lap, he rested one hand in the small of eggsy's back and the other hand on his bottom.

harry sighed tiredly. He had really wanted to get through this punishment without having to spank eggsy. "Why are you getting this spanking?" he began.

"Because I threw a boooooooook. I'm sorry Daddy. You don't have to." eggsy whined and wiggled a little, dreading what was about to happen.

"And why shouldn't you throw books?"

"Because I broke the picture. Shouldn't throw stuff inside."

harry raised his hand and brought it back down, "that's right eggsy. It's very naughty to throw stuff inside the house. You know better than that." He settled into an easy rhythm, carefully moving his hand so that there wasn't any real pattern to where he was hitting.

"You've been asking for a spanking all night son, haven't you?"

"Noooooooooo," eggsy cried, his voice uncertain.

"Really? Because you've mouthed off to Daddy and been sent to time-out, Now, I tried to be nice and not spank you for not following the rules while I was gone, but I can see that you don't appreciate it when Daddy is nice, do you eggsy?"

"Yes Daddy! I do," eggsy wiggled and tried to inject as much sincerity possible into his voice. His backside was already stinging badly, and he was involuntarily moving his legs.

"I don't think you do. I've given you every opportunity to not get spanked since I got home, and you've done nothing but be naughty in response. If that's how you're going to act, then you can expect a lot more spankings." With that, harry picked up the hairbrush and brought it down sharply.

"Nooooooooooo Daddy!" eggsy wailed. harry spanked eggsy several more times before he threw a hand back to cover his backside. "I'll be good. No more." Daddy just managed to stop the brush in time.

"Yes more eggsy. Move your hand."

eggsy shook his head no, sobbing noisily.

harry's voice was incredulous, "No? Do you really think that's a good idea right now eggsy?"

eggsy wiggled, keeping his hand exactly where it was.

"Do I need to count?"

eggsy, still sobbing, shook his head no again, "no more Daddy," he managed to choke out.

"One," harry's voice was quiet, but there was a definite note of warning.

eggsy drummed his feet on the bedroom floor in response, "no Daddy. Don't count. I'm sorry."

"Two."

eggsy jerked his hand away from his bottom as though it had been scalded.

"Thank you Baby," bringing the brush back down, Daddy continued the spanking and the lecture.

"From now on, if you break the rules, you can expect a spanking. I'm sick of the bratty behavior that I see whenever I try to be nice."

eggsy hung across Daddy's lap, sobbing. harry looked carefully at the color of his backside, then rested the brush against it for a minute.

"Now, if you had just moved your hand when I asked you to eggsy, we would be done now. I want you to remember that." And with those words, Daddy spanked the brush against eggsy's already very sore bottom another dozen times.

Finally finished, harry carefully placed the brush on the bedside table and rubbed eggsy's back until he calmed down.

"Are you ready to get up?" his voice was gentle.

eggsy nodded, still crying. Once harry helped him up, he held out his arms, wanting a hug from Daddy.

harry obliged, pulling eggsy against him and continuing to rub his back. eggsy, his mouth near Daddy's ear, whispered, "Sorry Daddy."

"I know son. I just wish you would think before you did something naughty for a change. You know Daddy doesn't like spanking you eegsy. I wish you would behave so I didn't have to."

eggsy nodded, not moving his head from harry's shoulder. After a few minutes, Daddy stood up and began helping eggsy into bed.

"Will you cuddle with me please Daddy? Just a little?" eggsy's voice was small, worried. He didn't want Daddy to go back out into the living room and leave him all alone after he just got spanked.

"Shove over," harry said, crawling next to eggsy. He pulled him close, and they sat quietly for a few minutes. After a while, harry stood up and moved to the dresser to pick up the picture and the broken glass. Then he left the room.

eggsy lay on the bed, watching the door. He really wanted to cuddle still, but he didn't want harry to think he needed to be spanked more.

When harry re-entered the room, eggsy hadn't moved an inch, his thumb still in his mouth. He finally shifted as he watched Daddy look through his drawers and pull out a pair of sleep pants.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting my pajamas."

"But you said it wasn't really a punishment if you stayed with me while i was asleep."

harry lay down next to eggsy pulling him over to his side. "It wouldn't be, but you've tired me out."

"Sorry," eggsy mumbled, pressing his face to harry's chest.

"Shhh Baby. Go to sleep."


End file.
